the insanity filled times
by illia01
Summary: Lilia is going to enjoy a fun day in an empty house for the next week nothing could possibly go wrong but squeenix and Disney had to prove her wrong... like always. Luckily Max is always there to help.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 the perfect day…**

Lilia was having a good day so far she hadn't done any thing bad yet so far she was being a perfect angel. Then her alarms went off playing her favorite songs eye to eye, stand out the macadamia, thunder, love story, and liven la vita loca .

"Oh man I love this song" Lilia said and was out of her bed and singing along with stand out faster than a human can blink.

_Oh man now I have to go to school_. She said when the song was over.

_Wait a minute… ahhhh it's the last day of school. Oh well I'm not going after all._ And with that she went back to bed. Knowing her brothers and parents were out of town this week she decided at about noon to bake 12 cinnamon rolls all for herself. But had some trouble since the oven was in ever aspect broken and was never actually proven user friendly.

_Now what to do while I'm waiting… _she almost never talked unless she was talking to her friends or was engaged in conversation, which she had never started, _like Kaze._ She thought then it hit her she would watch her favorite movie from her series. So she rushed up to her room to grab ffu disk 4, star wars 1, and the legend of Zelda oot game and while she was at it brought down her karaoke machine and the wake up dick she had.

A few hours later her un-user friendly oven hadn't even gotten any warmer so she ended up watching all of the final fantasies she owned. With no progress she walked over to her neighbors' house and borrowed final fantasy advent children from her friend. She got to the part where Vincent was filling cloud in on everything he should have already known and Lilia was falling asleep and woke up to the fire alarm ringing furiously.

_THE OVEN! _Lilia almost screamed and in her speedy gracefully way ran to the kitchen armed with a fire extinguisher. Then opened up all the windows and turned on the fans with hopes to empty the house of smoke. Motion in the living room caught her eye, a bunch of people were in her living room assuming it was her paranoid neighbors shouted "it's ok." Of course being a person of few words she rushed off to the living room. But to her confusion she was met by a strange red mist.

_What the…_ Lilia wondered she was met by an unknown but strangely familiar voice. "Where are we?" asked a polite British guys voice.

_Wait that sounds like…_ she looked around for the source of the mist. When she found it she slapped a hand on it trying to plug it up. When she realized that she had hit someone in the face,


	2. Chapter 2 welcome to ALL

**Chapter two welcome to all**

She drew her hand back in shock. In her confuzzlement she decided to open the door to allow the smoke and weird mist to escape. On her way to the back door she ran into somebody she didn't know fearing the worst she summoned up all her karate and first aid training and did one really strong punch to the intruders face. "Uhhg!" the intruder yelped and fell to the ground. _Wow _she thought_ I should do that to my brother next time he's in my room. _She opened the door and almost instantly something yellow hit her legs knocking them out from under her. She yelped and smacked her head on the door stop knocking her vision blurry all she could see was an oversized bird running for its life out into the back yard.

"What was that?" she asked fully aware she was no longer alone in the house As if to answer her question a little kid started running after the bird yelling "Wait chobi! It's ok come back!" she thought for sure the kid had stepped on her but she couldn't tell. She gingerly lifted a shaky hand and touched the sore spot on her head she was met by the familiar red bodily fluid blood. _This could be fatal_! she realized _don't panic the worst thing you could do right now is panic._ She told herself. She growled and rolled over on her stomach using the door to pull herself up leaving a trail of blood as her hand slipped over the smooth wood door. "She's hurt, badly." A woman's voice said she suddenly felt that strange prickle she usually felt when people were looking at her. Her skulls buzzed like nuts not because of the pain, but because she knew she was suppose to be alone in the house.

She tried to walk over to the couch but collapsed after about three steps but found she was being supported by two strong arms assisting her to the couch when she once again collapsed. This time her one of her helpers just picked her up and carried her to the couch and laid her down gently. Over a period of what was probably about ten minutes only one thought came into her mind _I should apologize to the guy I punched._ With that passed out.

When she woke up it was dark and the bird that tripped her earlier was asleep at her feet. _Ahhh that smack did more to my head than I thought._ For she knew it well, she was looking at the chocobo from final fantasy unlimited, "chobi." She muttered she closed her eyes and counted to ten when she opened her eyes chobi was tow centimeters from her face. It looked at her curiously and began to inch closer to her, knowing full well what he did in **every** episode grabbed her hair long, blood matted hair protectively. The bird let out a loud obnoxious squawk in frustration. Then she closed her eyes and heard voices up stairs and decided to check it out. She crept up the stairs when a rustling from the kitchen won her first priority. She bounded down the stairs to the kitchen she opened the door and poked her head in. what she saw deserved a dropped jaw obi-wan Kenobi was eating a piece of her birthday cake, Darth maul had found her secret stash of candy, and Kaze was pulling himself out of her evil oven.

"UHHmm, what are you doing?" she asked the newcomers

"Ohh, you're awake. I was wondering when and if you would get up, you've been out quite a while." Obi-wan remarked. He put the plate holding the cake down on the counter. And walked past her to tell whoever else was there she was awake Maul just stared at her trying to be menacing. Not knowing that a mouthful of candy isn't scary. Lilia just stared back living in a family full of geeks she knew full well what he looked like did all she could to keep from laughing and just held his gaze. Then saw something click inside of him he looked away. On the floor Kaze was struggling to get his leg out of the oven. Lilia knew that had to be hard on a tile floor with one hand. She stooped down and tried to pull the oven rack up to let him get out with a creak and a bang Kaze was free but now the earl and all the lords of gaudium (pist, fungus, osca, and herba.) and aura were rolling on floor trying to get up. Lilia just stared knowing that this was going to get ugly.

She barely had time to recall everyone's weakness when Kaze yelled out "Soil is my power!"

Lilia had to stop him from fighting she reached in the knife drawer and threw a table knife at the spinning blades which got caught up in the blades and got them stuck between the maguns cylinder the knife and themselves, Leaving the room silent except for a gentle buzz coming from the magun whining in protest.

"Sorry," Lilia spoke up. "You're NOT using the magun in this world." She stated simply

"Why should we refrain from using our powers here?" pist asked.

"Because," Lilia started then stopped what was she going to do? Tell them they were fictional characters from the movies she liked? No that wouldn't work. She thought fast and said." Because the elements here don't allow themselves to be used for fighting they will simply kill the user, unlimited or not." She said evenly. In frustration Kaze grunted and left the room in a huff followed one by one by the earl and the lords of gaudim, herba last muttered "I'm going to hug-hug you."

When they were all gone only Lilia, maul and Aura were left. "You don't really die from using your powers don't you?" Aura asked quietly

"No." Lilia said "Kaze's just too trigger-happy to let him even think he could fire the magun, plus _he _is in _my_ house and I don't want him to shoot anybody."

"True, true." Aura agreed

Lilia turned to leave "um can you tell me where we are?" Aura asked

"Well you're in the city or town of Acton in the state of California." Lilia said deciding that she would be specific.

"You don't talk much do you?" Aura asked "no," was all Lilia had to say. Then left.

Lilia still heard voices up stairs but the little mishap with the magun left her head throbbing. _This wont do_ Lilia thought she detoured to the bathroom and realized some one was in the bathroom she knocked on the door and got no answer opened up the door revealing Kaze fiddling with the knife stuck in the magun. Lilia winced at the realization of what he saw the knife as after all his heart was in the magun. Had she really just put his life in danger? She hoped not. Without thinking she lunged forward and gently took the broken cylinder in to her hands avoiding the icy glare she would receive from Kaze. She took the handle of the knife and twisted it like a key and pulled it out with ease realizing that the reason Kaze could not do this Lilia realized was that it required _two _hands to do this, something that Kaze could not do. Once the knife was out of the blades it folded itself up to a cylinder around his arm.

"Thank you." Kaze said totally unconvincing Lilia retained her decency and said "no problem." At this Kaze left. Lilia looked in the mirror to see blood seeping through her hair. She quickly grabbed a paper towel, wet it and cleaned the cut. She sighed in relief as she pressed a bandage to her head. Movement under the door earned her attention as a shadow squeezed itself under the door. _Wait why isn't this bothering me at all_? She wondered why she didn't find any of this the least bit strange. The shadow was now taking full form and it looked like oscha. _The Mexican contortionist._ She thought in truth he did look like a Mexican contortionist with the horns set on his mask, and the weird designs on his shirt he did look somewhat Hispanic.

"His majesty the earl wishes to speak to you." Oscha said as he squirmed his snake-like body in place, kinda grossing Lilia out

"Uckfay the earl!" Lilia said in pig Latin.

"Well you've got quite a mouth on you, but unlike that other little girl you just know how to keep it shut." Oscha remarked in the creepy way he dose. All the while squirming closer to her by this time she was thoroughly freaked out and yelped as the masked freak grabbed her by the throat holding her off the ground. In a panic she jabbed her long skinny fingers through the thin slits in his mask oscha screamed at her and dropped her to the ground writhing in pain. Lilia, seeing an opportunity leapt over oscha and bounded out the door and up the stairs.

Obi-wan was up stairs in what he assumed to be the girls room, listening to his master qui-gon jinn discuss with other people who had been "summoned" here what they should do Was cut by Lilia when she burst through the door kicking off some guy who was holding fast to her leg. She used the leg he was pulling on to kick him when he, what seemed to, slither to his feat and grab her by the throat and start to pull her back down the stairs. Obi-wan couldn't believe what he was seeing. In a rage pulled out his light saber set it to low power and fried the strange guys hands freeing her from her attacker. Everyone looked frightened at the sudden and violent interruption.

Lilia couldn't believe what she was seeing a room; her room was filled with the people who were in her favorite shows Lisa, ai, yu, clear, Lou, Aura, vinect valentine, yufie, cloud, tifa, cid, cid, miles, knave, madouchie, qui-gon, obi-wan, chobi, and darth maul all centered around her bed she was supprised to see makenshie passed out on her bed. Lilia eyed the figure carefully. "What's up with him?" she asked gesturing to makenchie. Suddenly crux flew up out of nowhere said "kookudio." Lilia eyed the small farie carefully pointed at Lilia; she followed along interpreting "I…punched…Makenshi… so hard… I… knocked…him… out. Ouch." Lilia commented.


	3. Chapter 3 nothing in life is simple

**The solution to the problem **

Just as she finished everything went white and everything was gone. She decided to do what she normally did, pause for a second to see if anyone was there. She froze she hears the sound of the ffu theme song and looked around and saw a giant seashell, the one that ai got poshiepocket from. Deciding that was the best course of action Lilia ran towards the winged shell. Upon arriving Fabula looked up from the pearl and greeted her softly "welcome Lilia." Lilia was surprised that she knew her by name. "Umm, do you know how I can; well first do you know how to get the people in my house back to where they belong?"

"Why yes, indeed you must get one of the boys to fall in love with you and return their love." Fabula said calmly.

"oh my god fabula why do I have to fall in love with one of the guys? Seriously why can't you just say ' oh you have to get them to click their heels three times while chanting there is no place like home' but noooooooo! It has to be some dumb thing like ' kill a dragon' or 'make someone fall for you!" she really heated and was about to start slapping people. "can't I just do something easy really if I fall for someone then they get sent back and I'm left with half a shattered heart." As she said these words she realized how true they really were.

"no that is not what will happen you will stay together until you die." Fibula said as if oblivious to the fact that Lilia was almost screaming at her.

Lilia hung her head at this statement she was 16 and in her entire life had never had and actual boyfriend; sure she'd had guy friends but nothing serious. Her heart sank now she would be doomed to share her house with these people forever "that's impossible." Lilia sighed out loud not really realizing it.

"No it's not impossible you have already touched his heart." Fabula said gently

Suddenly Lilia remembered the snapped maul, _scratch him, _Lilia thought _he's a sith not gonna happen_ then she rembered madouchie carrying her to the couch, _not gonna work I knocked his brother out cold. _

"Don't worry about what might come between you two all that won't matter." Fabula said softly.

"Ok fine but who am I suppose to fall in love with?" Lilia asked

"You know and he knows." Fabula said only to confuse Lilia more

"Yeah sure but _**who?**_" Lilia said frustrated with the riddles of the lady but before she got an answer she was standing in the garage inches from Kaze's face close enough to be really uncomfortable. Unfortunately Kaze was moving too fast to stop and ended up piling into her knocking them over with Kaze landing on top of her. She looked into his eyes and realized even after watching all of the final fantasies nothing could prepare her for the immeasurable sadness she saw in the mans eyes. After a few awkward moments Lilia said "Umm Kaze, get off of me."

At this Kaze gathered his senses and stood up offering the girl his hand and helped her up. "I guess I didn't introduce myself, my name is Lilia." She said expecting no answer decided to wait any way. Much to her surprise he did

"Kaze." He said simply and walked around her. Lilia turned she was going to the darkest corner of the garage to think she was not surprised to see Kaze heading to the same spot. "Humph." Lilia sighed she knew she would find no peace in the house. She wearily made her way to the house.


	4. Chapter 4 all things revealed

All things revealed

Lilia stalked up to the door determined to just tell everyone her predicament _how?_ She asked herself when a loud thump in the upstairs bathroom alerted her without hesitation she ran into the house past about thirteen startled fiction characters. Up to her brothers bathroom she got up there and threw open the door to see cloud, roxas, sora, and axel brawling on the floor over a tub of hair gel. Lilia couldn't contain herself; she burst out laughing at them totally pounding each other in for hair gel, which I might add they were known for not using. At the sound of Lilia's thunderous laughter the 4 looked up at her laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" cloud demanded

Lilia stopped her laughing and asked "Aren't you guys most known for _NOT_ using hair gel?"

"DON'T TELL ANYBODY!" axel roared at this Lilia started laughing until she fell over giggling.

"Sorry" Lilia said when she picked herself up from the ground. "But that hair gel." She reached forward and grabbed the tub from axel. "This belongs to cloud n' cookie."

"Thank you." cloud said as he picked him self up from the ground Lilia realized that cloud didn't even come up to her chin she looked at him funny. "Don't say it." Cloud growled

"Wait," Lilia said she put her hand on clouds face and pushed him back from the gel in her hand "No cloud _**n' cookie**_. Not you cloud n' cookie is my friend."

At this Vincent valentine poked his head of the next room upon seeing the scene he showed what Lilia was certain was a rare smile. Cloud looked like he wanted to disappear. Lilia stopped her laughing fit wiped the tears from her eyes and looked around to see about twenty faces staring at her with bewildered looks until Ai piped up

"Hey where did you go huh? You've been gone like three hours!"

"Three hours? No I think you're wrong I've been gone like five minutes." Lilia said. This day was getting worse and worse.

"The little girl's right." The cids said. They turned to face each other "STOP DOING THAT!" they roared at each other cid highwind looked like he was about to kill the other cid.

Lilia looked at them both they both looked at Lilia "Would you two _stop_? You're giving final fantasy a bad name!" Lilia said deciding that this would be the perfect time to explain it all to them.

"What?"

"What?" the cids asked this time not at the same time

"Final, wait what? We're giving huh?" ffu cid asked obviously confused.

"Final fantasy that's where you guys came from, well most of you, here let me explain all' yall came from a fiction well, story line pretty much games, books, movies, cartoons etc." she nodded her head to a character from each story line accordingly. " the Final fantasy series is where you two come from. Here let me show you come here." She gestured for everyone to follow her. "Umm, aura would you be so kind as to go and get Kaze out from the garage?" aura nodded and turned to the stairs "Thanks." Lilia said. Once Kaze came up to the room everyone gathered around the computer so Lilia could explain it to them. "Ok here, Google, images, final fantasy unlimited," she looked around at the sea of faces. "How about, kaze," she typed in his name everybody except Lilia who quite accustom to Googling images. She click on one and followed it to the website that was posting the images.

"We have a version of this where we come from." Qui gon said.

"I know but are you're faces posted all over it?" Lilia asked "Ahh here we go, kaze black wind Kaze's original home world, Windaria, was destroyed by chaos. It is during the destruction that he first encounters makenshi, whose world was also destroyed, carrying an unconscious, but otherwise unharmed, aura, Kaze's younger sister. He also comes across **Pepo**, one of the surviving moogles." she read aloud she noted the surprised gasps of the onlookers behind her she leaned forward to allow the ffu cast see the computer. "Hey where were you guys when you got umm got umm brought here?"

"We just finished our fight with chaos." Makenshi said "I thought I was going to die to be honest."

"Well just a heads up when you get back you'll be alive or so I've heard but I think you'll loose the mist. Key word: I think there are a lot of rumors about how it all ended."

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked.

"Well you guys are most known for a cartoon series but they had a budget cut so it has such a vague ending I'm not really surprised that this is how it ends to be honest."

"And just what is that suppose to mean?" Ai yelled.

"I mean all it shows as far as endings go, is gaudium blows up and chaos and kaze have a head on collision. Least it think I havn't seen that particular episode. Let's see if I can find it on YouTube."

"Excuse me but didn't finish telling us why you call us the face of final fairy tale or what ever it is." cid highwind said looking rather steamed.

"Oh right here." she clicked on some links and names until a picture of ffu cid showed up "here it is. '_An inventor named_ _cid is often called the face for final fantasy_' there how's that?" Lilia asked she swung around to face the startled fiction characters

"Wow!" ffu Cid said "How does this thing work?" he lunged forward and pulled the computer monitor around so he could see it.

Lilia yelped and pulled the monitor out of his hands "How about we continue with explaining you guys why I'm really confused and how I know you so well?" she asked mostly to get cid off her computer and to be finished with it quickly.

"That would be good." Tifa said. Lilia took about twenty minutes to explain and Google all the shows and stuff she needed to get them to understand.

"Capish?" Lilia said when she was done.

"I think you're trying to make a point but I don't see it." Madoushi said.

Lilia looked at him ready to punch him in the face. "What ever." Lilia said she turned off the computer as the people dispersed.

"So how do we get back you never answered that yet?" ffu cid asked.

Lilia stopped and rembering her encounter with fabula blushed an unnatural red shade. "I'm not quite sure." Lilia said

"Right." Obi wan said sarcastically. Lilia's saving grace was that as soon as she blushed her head started throbbing and bleeding again.

_Thank god!_ Lilia said to herself she walked into the bathroom.


	5. truth is strange

truth is strange.

kk here's how life works _roses are red violets are blue i don't own so you don't sue. _save for Lilia and the new kick butt characters srry this took 4ever i needed to figure out what the heck is going to happen, i took all this time to write a fic you'll enjoy so ENJOY IT!!!

* * *

Lilia walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. after checking to make sure pist wasn't in the toilet she walked over to the mirrior, she paused and looked into the mirrior she met her reflection, a reflection she knew half as well as she should. she stared deep into her eyes, they began to change, a change she knew sooo well. she smiled to herself, her eyes lit up as if they were glowing as if she had light bulbs in her eyes. she smiled as the pain in her head ebbed away...

Lou was sitting on the couch cuddling with an indifferent Kaze who was trying to catch up on his past with his sister, Aura. Lou suddenly sprang up and started to sniff the air  
"What is it Lou?" Moogle asked  
"Ahh! Theres another shapeshifter here!" Lou gasped.  
"Who?" Moogle asked.  
"Wha, now how would i know that?" Lou asked, exasperated. "All I know is that their upstairs somewhere." with that Lou bounded up the stairs, stopped at the top and turned left into the bathroom. "Here." Lou said looking at the door.  
"Whoa, well go in!" moogle said. Lou opened up the door and...... empty.  
"But I was sure i felt a shape shifter change in here."  
"Well unless it was a were- wind, i think you forgot what it feels like when someone else changes shape, now come on, we don't want to leave Kaze alone too long." Moogle said, then he turned around and walked back down stairs. Lou lingered a while, staring out the open window a feeling of deep sorrow "I was so sure, i guess i really am alone, and now going senile." she retreated back down stairs  
Lilia, hanging on to _the side of the outside wall_ heard this sad statement from Lou and nearly cried for her "Yes Lou, you and me and many others feel the same way from day to day, if only you knew. If only you knew... " Lilia's tail came to a slow depressing halt, she perked up her ears as an idea came to her. _Ya that's what i'll do_.

It was about eleven o' clock when a suspicious shadow stole into the room the girls were sharing, nobody had seen Lilia since she told everyone her predicament. the shadow with a light, silent step walked to where Lou was sleeping alone in the back of the room. the figure stooped down and stuck its hand on Lou's mouth. Lou woke with a start and instantly tried to bite the intruders hand, but instead met a fuzzy pawish hand. [_ come with me Lou]_ Lou didn't exactly hear it, the thought just showed up in her head, like telepathy [_come on_] again she heard it in her head. With a paw much like her own, how could she resist? the figure turned and opened up the window and climed half way out before beckoning Lou to follow him again. hesitantly, Lou climbed out the window and turned to see where the person, if it was a person, was. whoever it was offered her its hand, Lou took it and the person hoisted her up to the roof.  
"What do you want?" Lou. the person took off _her_ hood Lou gasped "What are you?"  
"Lilia." she said simply  
"No way." lou said  
"Way." Lilia said Lou looked at her closely, she didn't look human, at all, she looked like a tiger, standing up on two legs. "You of all people should find it easy to understan-" She was cut off mid sentence "I can't believe it! for two years i've been looking for someone, anyone like me!" Lou said, the poor girl was on the brink of tears as she hugged lilia at the waist.  
"Lou, you want to meet some more shape shifters?" Lilia asked.  
"There's more of our kind?" Lou asked her eye glowed in hopeful, sadness?  
"Lou first you must understand, this place, this city, is a quarantine for were-creatures and vampires. we are not leaving, and if they realize that i have humans other than my adopted family, they will kill you, me and everyone else there, so the humans who are keeping us here, can't know your here. the shape shifters and vampires, you'll be able to distinguish, we don't care if you see their tail, or fangs, and some people even walk around as animals."  
"So nobody here really cares if you're a werewolf?" Lou asked.  
Lilia shook her head "Not a soul." with that she turned and leapt off the roof and landed silently [Come On!] Lou heard. she shook her headthis is too cool to be real, she thought, but what if it is real? what if all my kind is here on Ai and Yu's home world? What if?


	6. Chapter 6 friday night party

**Meeting of others**

Lou trudged after a tiger Lilia thought the moonlit night. The sight of all the space and the sky just made her want to frolic with joy.

"Go for it, frolic all you want just don't go too far we're still going to meet some friends of mine."

"Really?" Lou sounded ecstatic.

"Really!" Lilia confirmed. Lou ran ahead and skipped and frolicked like wild. She truly looked like she was having fun jumping around and howling she was very near disappointed when they arrived at her friends house. It was a large three story house that looked a pale gray in the moon light. Lilia rang the door bell and stepped back. A raven haired girl about Lilia's age opened the door.

"LIA!" She exclaimed. She looked at lou and smiled. "This must be lou."

Lou nodded. "Hi there!"

"Come in!" She waved them both in. "My name's Tina by the way. HEY GUYS OUR D.J. IS HERE!"

A roar of joy erupted from the many people in the house. Lou counted thirty in all. "And." Lilia started. "I brought soda, and a friend." Lilia produced a two liter bottle of coca cola

"Hey Lia what music will we be dancing too?" Some guy asked.

Lilia turned and looked at him from the DJ stand they had set up. "All I can say is, I hope the neighbors like usher." This statement blew another roar from the crowd. She shed her coat cloak thing and hooked her I pod into the expensive looking stereo and turned on Dj got us falling n love again by usher. Lou danced along side everyone else, a few of whom were flaunting animal tails and ears. Lia continued to play fun, uppity songs that seemed to make every one want to dance more. Just as they thought they couldn't dance anymore she put on a different song that renewed the crowd's energy.

Lou had no idea how long they were dancing but after what seemed like a few hours Lia changed to a slower song and announced that it was time to go home. Every one said awwwww fairly loudly. "Play DJ Got us falling in love again!" Someone shouted.

Lilia snapped her fingers and pointed the person out "Request granted!" She said as she replayed the song. Lou faintly guessed she looped part of it because it seemed longer than usual. When the song ended she unplugged her I pod and jumped off the stage. When she was met by more awww's she simply said: "Guys, it's four o'clock in the morning. I'm going home." She walked up to lou. "you ready to go home?"

"Yeah I'm tired." With that the went home. She didn't really remember how she got back she just remember waking up on the couch.


	7. Chapter 7 Consulting Max

Consulting Max…

"Lou? Lou wake up." Lisa's' gentle voice woke Lou up.

"Huh?" Lou rubbed her eyes and looked at Lisa, Noting that she looked slightly different than she looked in wonderland. "Yes?" Lou asked.

"It's twelve o'clock are you all right?"

Lou groaned, apparently all that dancing had caught up with her. she became aware that music was playing outside "Yeah, I'm fine I just stayed up late with Lilia last night."

"Oh, ok, well lunch is ready."

"Yessss!" Lou stumbled into the dining room.

"Dear lord kid, partying hard?" Reno asked.

"Yeah actually." Lilia said, she had just walked in from the kitchen carrying two large platters of sandwiches.

"Aww, I wasn't invited?"

"Reno those fangirls would have gotten a hold of you and the world would never see the light of you again, that and their all underage."

"Fangirls?"

"Reno I'm pretty sure you have a fan base larger than any other, except for possibly cloud, hard to say." She put the platters on the table.

"That many huh?"

"Yep, the ladies positively love you, as well as Cloud, Vincent, Demyx, Axel, and pretty much everyone else. How's that for a buzz kill?"

"Great."

"But I think your fan base is bigger."

"How nice…" Luxord said, he was sitting right there drinking tea. "Now could we possibly talk about something that could have some use in life? Like how we get back?"

Lilia paused. _Hell how do I get around this?_ Before she could think she blurted "Max."

"Bloody he…heck?" Luxord asked catching himself after seeing a few of the kids.

"Let me consult Max."

"Who's Max?" Reno asked.

"Max? Everybody knows Max, how could you not know Max?"

"Max?"

"Maximum Blaze Rider. My sister. She is the smartest person I know, hands down."

"Maximum Blaze rider? That sounds like a made up name to me…" Reno said.

"No she's real." Lilia went to her phone and dialed it putting it on loud speaker. Instead of a calling tone, lady gaga's song, just dance started playing.

"Nice, now will you ca…"

"Hello?" A woman's voice came over the phone cutting Reno short.

"Hey Max!" Lilia was overjoyed.

"LLLLLLIIIIIIIAAAAAAAA!" Max screamed. "Hang on I gotta take this call" max said addressing someone on her line.

"Take your time." They heard someone in the background say.

"So whats up Lilia?" Max asked.

"Let me just give it to you strait and please don't hang up max," Lilia said.

"No of course not what is it?"

"Max, the oven has been spewing out fantasy characters into my house for the past twenty four hours…"

There was a brief scilence. "Umm max, this is luxord, and Lilia is telling you the truth."

"Is the oven off?" Max asked.

"Geeze Max I'm not that blonde!" Lilia said.

"I know, but is it still pushing out people?"

Lilia looked at luxord then looked at the oven. "Yes but not at the moment."

"Crap, you know as odd as this may seem this has happened to me before, Lilia unplug the oven and is cid there?"

"Ok hang on, CID!" Lilia called.

"Yeah?" The Cid';s replied.

"Hey Cid's we need you down here!" Both the cids came a moment later.

"Yes?"

"Ok you're going to have to, first unplug the oven." Max said.

Cid Highwind obediently walked over to the oven and pulled it away from the wall so the other cid could unplug it. "Got it what next?"

"Open up it up and look around in the heating elements and see if you find anything suspicious."

"Open it up?" Highwind started.

"As in, take it apart and look through the circuits?"

"Yeah."

"Ok," Cid took off the back panel and began tinkering around, "Max any idea what I'm looking for in particu…oh, Found it!"

"What?" Lilia asked.

As an answer cid held up a long, skinny blue crystal.

"So cid what'd you find?" Max asked.

"It's some kind of a glowing blue crystal, it was wrapped in the copper wiring of the heating element."

"Ahhhh, so that's where it went."

Lilia paused for a moment. "Where what went?"

"The crystal it was part of an experiment I was doing, well, two actually, first safer and more efficient energy storage, and then teleportation… I guess they worked after all. Just wrap the crystal in like a towel and bring it to me. You know what, I have a better idea, why don't we just meet and you guys can stay at my place?"

"We kinda don't have any transportation…" Lilia tried to explain.

"I deal with that, just make sure everyone's ready to go within the hour."

"Ok…"

"All right sis, I'll meet you guys at my place whenever you get there! See yaw!"

"Ok bye Max." Lilia hung up the phone and looked at luxord. "What'd I tell you? Smartest person I know."

"Fine, but that still doesn't explain how we leave…"

"If she could find and explain how to fix part of the problem over the phone she'll probably be able to solve the problem just as quickly. And believe me it's scary how fast she solves problems like this."

"How often does this sort of thing happen?" cid asked.

"With her, crazy stuff happens hourly, you heard what she said about the crystal right?"

"Yeah."

"She's smart." Just then the phone rang again lilia picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey lilia, how many people are there?"

Lilia looked around. "Does any body know how many people are here?"

"Well," Moogle kupo started. " There's, me, Kaze, Lisa, the whole Hiakawa family, Lou, Knave, Cid, Vincent, Barrett, cid, yuffie, Zack, aerith, zack, reno, Rude, Rufus, Sephiroth, kadaj, loz, yazoo, sora, the organization 13, chaos, the four lords of gaudium, chobi, lilia, cait sith, obi-wan Kenobi, qui- gon jinn, darth maul, ansem, miles, makenshi, madoushi, crux, denzel, marlene, tifa, cloud, clear, some kid named soggy, kairi, lucricia, hojo, aura, and red 13."

There was a pause. "Nanaki? I love that guy! But geeze, been mingling much? Ok so about 64 people, that it?"

"Nope, elana, and tseng, are here." Reno said.

"Ok 66 then really dosen't make a difference, just make sure that the speaking creatures don't talk till they get home, and keep red with Vincent."

"Why?" Lilia asked.

"Well duh so they can stay with you and not have to be put in cages, and if anyone asks about your clothes just say you're cosplaying for a publicity stunt."

Lilia hung up the phone, dreading what every her sister was planning next…


	8. Chapter 8 the ride, and the rider

**Family tree?**

Lilia hurriedly packed a few things, knowing full well that Max would take care of anything else she ended up with just a backpack of stuff (A backpack that looked like Gir from invader Zim of course!) and was waiting inside to avoid the unbearable heat of Southern California.

"So let me get this strait," Vincent said. "You can't one, keep us here, and two, figure out what to do to get us back in our respective places so you're just shipping us to stay with your sister?"

"No, I'm coming too." Lilia smiled and left it at that.

"So how do we know that your sister will be able to get us back?" Cloud asked.

"Cloud there is only one guarantee in life and that is change."

"Well that's not even for sure." Xemnas said.

"Are you kidding? Things change, you're living proof, and don't deny it."

Xemnas smiled. "True, very true. What's your name?"

"My full name?"

Xemnas nodded.

"Liliana Storm Rider. Everyone just calls me lilia"

"Interesting name."

"Yeah but not nearly as interesting as a name that can be anagrammed into mansex."

Xemnas looked shocked. "What did you just say?" Xigbar poked his head in the room at this.

Lilia got up and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and came back. She wrote some stuff on it and handed it to him. Xemnas studied it for a moment before sighing and dropped it. "My name is and anagram… Of man-sex?"

Vincent tried hard not to laugh. "That's what you get for taking ansem's name, you should have stuck with Xehanort." Lilia said.

Xigbar laughed and received a sharp look from Xemnas which sent him scurrying from the room. "That's what I call exacting revenge. Speaking of which have you ever noticed that if you rearrange the letters in slot machine it comes out to cash lost in me?"

Xemnas and Vincent thought for a moment then tried to suppress laughter, and failed, badly…

"I never noticed that before." Vincent said. As he said this there was a knock at the front door. Lilia answered and met a guy wearing a suit.

"Miss, rider?"

"Yes?"

"I'm John; I was hired by Miss. Rider to drive you and your party to drive you to her house."

Lilia looked out behind him and saw four limousines lining her driveway. "All right. Let's go!" Lilia stood at the door and watched everyone file out and excitedly jump in a limo 63, she counted. "Crap where's cloud?" She turned and looked back in the house, she could see no one, and felt rushed as one of the limos left the driveway. She ran upstairs on impulse and found cloud struggling with his buster sword. She sighed and leaned on the door. "Too heavy?"

"Yes." Cloud said.

Lilia walked up to him and grabbed it and helped him carry it. "Cloud, did you get taller?" They both noticed he was noticeably taller.

"I guess."

"Ahhh, reality sucks." Lilia said trying as hard as she could to not stab herself on his ridiculously oversized sword while walking down the stairs.

"I swear it was not this heavy two days ago."

"Yeah well, if the world didn't suck we'd fall off. Let's go everyone's waiting." With that she led him out to a limo and helped put his sword inside. "Any more room?"

"For one more person." Nanaki said.

"Kay, cloud you can stay here, and I'll go over there." Without any fuss cloud hopped in. Lilia walked back to the third limo, Vexen opened the door and let her in. Lilia realized she was stuck in a limousine, with all of the villains, wedged right in between xigbar and luxord.

"Ready?" the driver asked.

"Yes." Sephiroth said. The car pulled out of the driveway as someone rolled up the opaque window behind the driver, isolating them.

It didn't take long for Lilia to realize that everyone was staring at her. Lilia refused to acknowledge this and pulled out her cell phone and started surfing the web. About three seconds too long before realizing she had no service and put it away.

"Are you afraid?" The earl asked.

Lilia looked him in the eyes. "You can't tell can you?" Lilia gave a chuckle. "You haven't learned to read my poker face."

"So you are afraid?"

"Maybe, maybe not but isn't that the point of a poker face? Am I right? Luxord, am I right?"

"She does have a point." Luxord.

"Yeah whatever."

"But I am a little inquisitive as to why you're all so fixated on me." As if broken from a trance they all started looking around trying to look busy.

"What's your name?" Luxord asked.

"Lilia right?" Xigbar butted in.

"Nice name Lilia." Luxord said sarcastically to Xigbar.

"What?"

"la chasse de votre queue vous obtiendra aucun où mais de nouveau à où vous avez commencé. " Lilia said.

Everyone looked at her again. "What?" Luxord asked.

"That's French I believe. Although I don't understand what you said." Vexen said.

"And you'd be right. Chasing your tail will get you no where but back to where you started. In other words, doing meaningless things is stupid."

"Ohhhh"

"One question," Demyx said. "Where are we going?"

"To stay with my sister Max for a while."

"Why?"

"Because my house can't support sixty-five people, and hers can. That and she might actually be able to figure out how to get you back."

"Oooooohhh… Ok."

Lilia pulled out her I pod and began listening to music, and closed her eyes in an attempt to shut out the fact that vexen and hojo were eyeing her in the creepy way only they can do.

The perfect song played in her ears:

_It's like I got nothing to do_

_But think about you_

_I've got all the time in the world_

_If you look at my heart_

_You'd know from the start _

_That is all I can do _

_Not to think about you_

She gave a small laugh.

"Is something amusing?" Xemnas asked.

Lilia looked right at him and nodded. "Why yes there's something absolutely hilarious."

"Care to share it?"

"Sure, your name is an anagram of mansex."

Xemnas turned red and stared hard at her as everyone else tried to suppress laughter. "Not amusing." Xemnas said dangerously.

"Oh Xemy, don't you get it? You're the superior sexman!" Lilia said between laughs.

This wrenched more laughter from everyone. "No malice intended I swear." Lilia said.

"Xemy?" Xemnas asked. "Do I even want to know?"

"Sure there's Xemy, xiggy, xaldy, vexy, lexy, zexy, saix-puppy, axey, demy, luxy, marly, larxy, and roxy."

"How stupid!" Xigbar exclaimed.

"Hey it's that or xigglypuff, your choice."

"Xigglypuff? Where'd you come up with that?"

"I didn't it was on a parody video. They were making fun of kingdom hearts and pokemon."

"I refuse to ask."

"Superior sexman? Do I no longer have any respect?"

"Xemnas, I can respect trying to become whole beings again, I can even respect being a jerk because of it, but you lost my respect when you drove everything into the ground."

"You do not fully understand, I…"

"Wait let me stop you right there, No I don't fully understand all of this, and here's why, there were ten freaking games in the series to explain this one plot. TEN! So naturally like any sane person, I refused to be sucked in, so I simply borrowed kingdom hearts 2 from a friend, and that was not enough to explain the plot so all I saw was from Roxas in a simulated twilight town till you died. So from what I saw, you did run it into the ground."

"But I did not, I was merely trying to achieve kingdom hearts so we can become whole again."

"No, you're preaching to the converted, I can accept that but there is an easier way to do it and it doesn't involve sacrificing hearts to a moon like an Aztec priest, that and the way you were always messing with sora and his friends."

"Sora is, wait…" Xemnas stopped short. "What did you just say?"

"I said it annoyed me that you were always messing with Sora."

"No before that something about not needing to collect hearts."

"Oh, well I thought you knew about it, I'm talking about what happened with sora and Roxas. Let me see if I've got this right, the seven princesses of heart are girls with hearts that are devoid of darkness and are able to bring people back from the darkness."

The members of the organization looked at each other. "I know Kairi's one of them but who are the others?" Xaldin asked.

"Hmm, Alice, Snow white, Jasmine, Belle, Cinderella and Aurora if I'm not mistaken, and I think they can do that but I'm not altogether sure it would work for everybody."

"You seem to know a lot more about this than you let on."

"I looked up the official forum."

"I don't care!" The earl cried suddenly. "Do you happen to know how to kill the black wind?"

"Kaze? I have a theory, but I'm not about to divulge. Ever."

"Really?"

Lilia stared at him. "Really, now back… off…" She said dangerously.

"You'd better be glad this planet has weakened me beyond comprehension, otherwise I'd throw you into chaos for all eternity." He said.

"And you'd better take that back or you will regret it the rest of your life… Both seconds of it." Lilia snapped.

"What? How dare you threaten his Excellency!" Fungus said.

"Nobody asked you to say anything 'shroom. Now you'd better shut your mouth before I shove that pipe down your throat."

"Why so hostile!" Oscha exclaimed.

"Oh shut up, just shut the hell up! I'm through talking to you." Lilia said.

"…wow…" Demyx said.

Lilia looked around and saw that Makenshi wasn't there. _'crap, the only other semi bad guy I would actually want to talk to, I guess that just leaves Demyx.'_

They drove on in silence for a while before Demyx broke it. "Sorry to break this long lived silence, but how much longer?"

Lilia looked out the window and saw the beach. "Dem, I think we're only about, ohhh, here." As she said this the car pulled to a stop and the driver got out and opened the door.

"Cool." Demyx said as they filed out.

Lilia saw that everyone else was already out and standing there looking at the large grates to Max's house, which was more of a mansion in a sense. Lilia went to the call box on the center divider and punched in the number, the gates obediently swung open. They seemed to take forever to open considering the oppressive heat.

"Come here often?" Roxas asked.

"As much as possible, I mean, who wouldn't?" Lilia said gesturing to the beach in the horizon.

They began to walk towards the house as a person on a motorcycle sped into the driveway, missing some people by what seemed like inches, setting a bunch of people off. The driver drove up to the garage and killed the engine.

"Who the hell is that?" Reno asked rather shocked (Seeing as he was nearly run over.)

The person took off her helmet and her blond hair spilled down her back, she looked almost exactly like Lilia, her eyes were a bright blue and her skin was tan, she smiled sporting impossibly white teeth. "Sorry about that, I didn't know you where already here, and didn't notice till it was almost too late."

"Hey max!" Lilia said.

Everyone looked In disbelief. "That's max?" Sora asked. Reno's mouth dropped and rude pulled his glasses down so he could see her clearly.

"What? Girls aren't allowed to ride motorcycles?" she asked with a smile.

Everyone was dumbstruck.

"Come on inside, it's hot out here, and there's some people I want you to meet." Max opened the door and walked inside…


	9. Chapter 9 Sodas and Somebodies

**Sodas and somebodies…**

_FILLER! Let's face it, i'm too lazy..._**  
**

**

* * *

**

"Come on in!" Max said Stepping back to let everyone in. The inside was cool, a nice escape from the oppressive heat. Max dutifully took off her black leather jacket and hung it on the coat rack behind her, sidestepping to allow others to hang theirs. "Make yourselves at home, help yourself to anything you'd like, the kitchen is right over there." Max pointed towards the shiny silver refrigerator. "I took the liberty to make some sea-salt ice cream… Provided there's any left." She said skeptically.

"You MADE sea-salt ice cream?" Axel Asked.

"I found the recipe online last year… and have been making it in mass quantities by popular demand."

"Popular demand of whom?" Axel asked.

"Them." Max pointed top the kitchen, pointing at someone who was raiding the freezer. "Lea come over here!" A young version of axel poked his head around the freezer door.

"Oh they're here!" He said. He walked over to them, he looked almost exactly like axel, but his hair stuck strait up, he looked like a high school delinquent. "What's up?"

"Axel meet Lea, Lea, Axel." Max said.

"Wow, you were right Max, his hair does look like shadow the hedgehog…" Lea said, examining Axel's hair.

"A hedgehog? Look whose Talkin'! You look like Flameboy died on your head!" There was a brief moment of tense silence before they both started laughing.

"Heh heh, you're ok axel." Lea said.

"Your not to bad yourself." Axel said.

"How did I know that conversation was gonna take place like that?" Max asked.

"'Cuz you know me!" Lea said.

"Maybe… well if you'll excuse me, I need to go put my bike away." Max walked back out side.

"Ok scatter!" Lilia said. "Go explore, get away from they door. Shoo." Lilia said shooing them off. Axel, Roxas and sora dutifully raided the freezer, and disappeared.

"RIKU! KAIRI! DONALD! GOOFY! YOU'RE HERE!" Sora shouted from the living room.

"This is gonna be the best summer vacation EVER!" Lilia shouted while jumping up and down, rather excited at the way things was shaping up.

Max came in from the side door. Drinking out of a coca cola can. "Anybody want a soda?"

"Sure!" Reno said. He walked up to her and tried to take the can from her hand. Max pulled it away quickly.

"What kind?"

"What 'cha got?"

"Sprite, coca cola, dr. pepper, and root beer."

"Got any pepsi?" Reno asked.

"Is sephiroth bald?" Max quipped.

"Nope."

"Of course not. If you want caffeine, it's coke, coffee, Dp, or nothing. Do not mention that evil soda around me!" She said holding back a laugh.

"Alright coke it is then." Reno chuckled.

"Coming right up." She went to the fridge and returned with a can. "Alrighty then, If anybody needs me I will be surfing down at the beach. Demyx the music room is the basement."

Demyx stopped playing his sitar for a mement and looked at her. "Really?"

"Yep ok see that bedroom over there?" She pointed to the master bedroom. "There's a door in the cosplay closet to the basement, you can't miss it, it's the side that's completely empty."

"Seriously?" Demyx asked clearly excited.

"She's messing with you kiddo." Xigbar said.

"No, I use it all the time here, I'll show you." She beckoned to demyx who followed her to the bed room, she opened up the sliding mirror to the closet and opened up the door on the other side, showing him a flight of stairs, and a large room filled with musical equipment. "Told ya so!" She said to Xigbar, (Who had followed them).

Without waiting demyx ran inside and gawked at all the musical instruments.

"If you break something lemme know so I can bill your superior." Max said with a sly smile.

Demyx smiled As wide as possible. "This is the happiest day of my life!" He said.

"But demyx, you can't feel happy, you don't have a heart…" xigbar said.

"…Oh yeah…" Demyx said. "Nah I'm so happy right now!"

"Oi Xiggy!" Max said.

"Dude, don't call me that! The name's xigbar."

"Fine, XIGBAR, can you get angry at someone?"

"No dude."

"Hmmmmm, well I'm off, the surf is calling to me, I can't pass up those waves."


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to paradise.**

Max turned and strode back up the stairs followed by Xigbar, who left as soon as they were back in the room. Max quickly changed into her bathing suit and pulled on her wet suit and went back into the hallway. She almost ran into Lilia who was also in her wetsuit. "Surfs up?" Max asked.

Lilia smiled. "You know it!" She said without even thinking.

"It is summer now…" Max said.

"I know." Lilia replied.

"And the waves are calling!" They said in unison.

They quickly hugged and skipped down the hall to the garage. "Where are you going?" Reno asked as they passed the Living room.

"Surfing, wanna tag along?" Max asked.

"Sure." Reno said, he got off the couch and followed them into the garage. Max grabbed a large, blue foam padded surfboard, and Lilia took a matching pink one.

"Here." Max grabbed a grey surf board of a similar nature and offered it to Reno. "That should work." Then she pulled a pair of swim trunks from a footlocker on the ground. "go change into these, we'll wait."

Reno went to the bath room and came back a few minutes in the swim trunks. Max had to physically keep herself from drooling, he had abs, and a hot body. "it'll work, lets go." He said.

"Ok." Max said she opened the garage door and ducked under, Lilia and Reno followed.

"You two surf a lot then?"

"Yeah, if you have a beach house you are required to play in the beach."

"A requirement? Really?"

"Well if you pay as much as I did for your own personal stretch of beach, you'd think so too." Max said.

"Think what?"

"That it's a requirement." Lilia said, Max nodded in agreement.

"So how much does a place like this go for here?"

"I paid 4.5 million just for the place, that's not including the interior alterations."

"Holy crap!" Reno exclaimed. "But how does a 21 year old come by so much money anyway?"

While they talked, they led Reno through the backyard and down a concrete ramp to the beach.

"Well, I do a bunch of different stuff, like I was in the military for a while, then I guess Hollywood just sucked me in…"

"You were in the military?" Reno asked rather shocked at this new development.

"Mm-hmm." Max nodded.

"What did you do?"

"I was a special forces sniper, weapons specialist, linguist, and pilot."

"No way. I know that you couldn't have majored in all of those, you barely qualify to join the army now."

"If you want proof I'll show you my uniform when we get back up there."

"You do that."

They arrived on the beach, the waves were large and looked picture perfect. "Surfs up!" Max and Lilia said in unison, they gave high fives each other and dashed off into the surf. Reno quickly followed, they all caught up and sat on their boards waiting for a wave, jus right outside the breakers.

"Ahhh, this is why rich people by beach front properties…" Reno started, he was cut short by a wave coming at them.

"Hold that thought." Max said, she and Lilia lied down on their boards and began paddling away from the wave. Max stood up on her board when she was certain that she had caught it. Lilia and Reno followed the suit. Max surfed down the wave then turned sharply once it began to crest. She rode right out the side of the wave then turned and somehow jumped up the top of the wave like a half pipe. Then she rode another wave in and met Lilia and Reno on the beach. "So Reno you were saying something about why people buy beach front property?"

"Oh yeah, I was about to say that beach houses are fun and I was thinking about getting one." They could barely hear him over the crashing of the surf.

Max and Lilia began laughing. "What?" Reno asked.

"I'll will donate toward that cause Reno!" Max said still laughing.

"I'll hold you to that!" Reno replied.

"Feel free." They dashed back to the water. They spent the rest of the day surfing, it was sundown before any of them realized where the day had gone. They all arrived at the shore, Rufus and the rest of the Turks were standing there looking rather cross.

"And who gave you permission to abandon your duties?" Rufus asked.

"I did." Max said. "You're all on vacation so just try to relax and have fun."

"I wasn't aware that this was a vacation, or that I was speaking to you." Rufus said dangerously.

"Well by bringing this issue up, you immediately addressed me, but think about it this way Rufus, you are now, for the time being, trapped on a world where your are just a fictitious animated character from a Japanese video game. None of you really exist, so you have no responsibilities, no jobs to worry about, and no reputations to uphold, so just relax, and have fun… Welcome to paradise."

As she was speaking, she noticed all their faces lighten and begin to smile. "Paradise, hmmm…" Rufus said he looked out toward the beach and the magnificent orange-ish red sun set. "This place, is nice…" He said slowly. He turned to his Turks. "Feel free to take a vacation while here." He said they all shouted exclamations of joy and scattered off to enjoy themselves.

Max could hear Reno behind her. "Yessss." He hissed. Max turned and gave him a high five.

"Go have fun." She said he ran back into the water. "I'm going to make dinner. You might wanna come in soon, the tide's coming in."

Max grabbed her board and ran off back up the ramp after Rufus and the Turks. Lilia decided to ride one more wave and then follow her, and she did. "Wait MAX!" She shouted, max was already at the top of the ramp, but stopped and waited for her.

"One last ride eh?" Max put her arm around her sister. Lilia did the same.

"Had to. By the way, I'll help with cooking."

"Hmm, parents still don't know how to cook?" Max asked.

"I think mom tried, and failed… Miserably."

"Yeah that sounds about right." Max said a hint of anger in her words.

"What's up with you and them anyway?" Lilia asked.

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind." Lilia said putting it out of her mind.

"Ok, so what should we do for dinner? We have…ummm, seventy, close to eighty people here?" Max said.

Lilia thought for a moment. "How's this sound, I'll make some pasta salad really quick, and you see about some pizza and maybe some chicken, and tables…"

Max put her arm around Lilia and pulled her close. "Lilia you are genius. But do we have that many foldable tables?"

"What about the ones you used for the fourth of July?"

"We'll need to get someone to help us set them up, or even better, get them to do it for us… Any ideas?" Max dropped her arm and looked at Lilia.

"I don't know, are you friends with any of the Organizations somebodies?"

Max looked a her with her Are-you-serious-? Look. "I'm bff's with all of them, yes, even Even."

"wow, you're good."

"I try. And usually succeed, they're actually really a cool bunch of guys, they get along like cats and dogs usually, but they're cool."

"How long have they been here?" Lilia asked as she put her surfboard back in the garage.

"About a week. Why?"

"Hmm, my guys showed up yesterday…"

"It's possible, we haven't really fixed the problem yet, but we're working on it. Ok it was really funny, here." Max paused and opened the door and let them both inside. "It was funny, when they showed up, I was reading twilight, and it was weird, I finished reading it, and it felt like my world was turned upside down. I thought that a were wolf, or something would just walk right into my living room. So I was just there expecting something weird to happen and I look over and Ansem and Xehanort were just standing there."

"Really?"

"Really. So I was thinking to myself 'ok max, no more reading vampire stories late at night.' Then Xehanort was just like, 'Can you tell us where we are?' And at this point I'm freaking out thinking I had just gone crazy and was not gonna be going to wonderland after all."

"Which scared you more, the fact that you had gone crazy, or the fact that now that you're crazy, you shan't be having tea with the mad hatter?"

"Well duh, that I was crazy and still wouldn't get to have a tea party with the crazy Disney F-s."

"Max!"

"What? It's true."

"Yeah I guess if I lost my sanity, I'd rather go to wonderland than anywhere else…" Lilia said, she looked at Max who burst out laughing.

Max departed to the living room and lilia went to the kitchen to get dinner going.

* * *

short! I know, sorry.


	11. Chapter 11

Satur-Saturday

"Yo lilia? You done with the pasta salad?" Max asked from down the hall.

"Yeah!"

Max walked in the kitchen. "Good they are all waiting." They grabbed the bowl of pasta, ribs, (Since they were out of chicken) and pizza headed to the impromptu dining room.

Lea and Isa already looked delighted as they walked in, They turned and high fived each other.

"Bon appetite!" Max and Lilia said in unison. They stood back and watched as the food disappeared at an alarming rate.

Once they were sitting down and eating Max couldn't help but ask. "Who here likes music?" She was not surprised that everyone raised their hands.

Max grinned and walked out of the room.

"Wait no MAX!" Lilia said as she ran after her sister. A minute later the lights went down and a loud voice came over the speakers in the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Children, moogles, chocobo, dogs and cats of all ages, put your food down and your hands up, the Rider sisters proudly present… Saturday night LIVE."

Lea, Isa ,Izeno and some of the other people that had been at Max's for a while jumped up and shouted happily.

Loud, techno music came over the speakers and colored strobe lights began flashing to the beat, while a disco ball spun in the center of the room, reflecting the colors.

A few people (The same crowd that were already riled up) and demyx began dancing. A few seconds later Max and Lilia came in and joined them on the dance floor, provoking more people to dance.

"YOU SHOULDN'T DANCE RIGHT AFTER EATING! IT'S BAD FOR YOUR STOMACH!" Ai yelled over the music.

"You're still telling people that lie?" Max asked.

After about ten minutes a bunch of people left. Basically, this party was a recap of what lilia had done the night before.

If nothing else, Lilia learned that M.J. had nothing on Xaldin… apparently he was an amazing dancer…

TWO HOURS LATER…

Lilia was standing in a short line to get in the bathroom, while max was cleaning up the dining room/ dance hall.

"BOO!" Max yelled, she jumped and with a loud smack, landed right behind Lilia.

Lilia flinched a little. "So, tell me again, why you turned dinnertime into a dance party?"

"Well that is the dance hall, and it is Saturday."

"Then why didn't you just invite your friends?" Lilia asked rather annoyed.

"I did, and they were there, but they were cosplaying. So Plhht!" Max gave her a raspberry.

"Hey!" Lilia smacked Max on the arm.

"Nice dinner." Luxord said walking past them.

"You see it when I plan a party. Oh luxord, you, me, Poker. Now." Max said pointing at him.

Luxord grinned. "I accept your challenge."

"All right! That's what I'm talking about!" Max said.

"I'm not sure who to warn about this, luxord or max…" Lilia said indecisively.

"Shhhhhh, don't say anything, just let him think he has a chance." Max said she put her arm around luxord.

"Don't worry, hopefully your sister wont be totally broke when I'm done with her." Luxord said.

"Who said anything about money?" Max said.

"What?" Was all luxord could get out of his mouth before Max dragged him off to the kitchen loudly singing some old Irish pub song.

"I'm not sure who to feel sorry for in this instance…" Lilia said.

"Feel sorry for your sister." Xemnas said.

"I'm so in." Reno said going off to the kitchen.

"This I gotta see." Zack said he went off to the kitchen, followed by Vincent.

Lilia finished her busisness in the bathroom and went to kitchen. What she saw deserved a dropped jaw and a laugh. Vincent, Reno, Zack, Max and Luxord were sitting around the table with cards in their hands, Vincent, Zack, and Reno no longer had their shirts on, and Luxord, (On account of his jacket) Was still semi clothed. While Max on the other hand, was still totally clothed.

"I fold." Reno said he pulled his pants off, threw them at Max and walked away. Lilia couldn't help but giggle like a fangirl.

They all played their hands and Vincent lost his tattered cape. Max took reno's cards and looked at them. "Heh, RENO! You would have won if you had played your hand!"

"Shut up!" Reno's annoyed reply came from some where. They all laughed.

"I have to say I think this is the most fun I've had since becoming a nobody." Luxord said.

"You know I think most of the fun in strip poker is watching each others reactions to loosing." Zack said.

"I have to agree. Lilia remember that time I won fifty dollars off Amy playing strip poker in vegas?"

"Oh my God that was so funny!" Lilia and Max laughed, max handed some cards back to the dealer.

"Yeah, we went Vegas on vay-cay a few months ago, and."

"What's vay cay?" Vincent asked.

"A slur of vacation. But any way we went to cesars palace and I bet that I could go in there and convince some guys to turn a poker table into a game of strip poker. So I did, and I won, Horribly, and so I drained fifty bucks off Amy."

"you seriously did that?" Zack asked.

"Yep, I can be pretty convincing when I want to. Hah, you loose Luxord." They played their hands and luxord had indeed lost, he frowned and took off his under shirt.

Just then Xemnas walked in the room and saw this. "I don't think I've ever seen Luxord loose a card game before."

"Well sex man, that's because we're not letting him, A; be the dealer, or b; use his own deck. we should play Yu gi oh some time, I'll kick your butt and maybe texas hold-em."

"I must request you to call me that." Xemnas said dangerously.

"Well, it is poetic justice, you have successful managed to screw over the lives of everyone you've ever come into contact with. But that's another conversation, how about this, you can call me Maxi-pad in retribution."

"Maxi-pad?"

"It's a pad women stick in their underwear when their on their periods, to catch the blood." Max said evenly.

"That's deeply disturbing." Vincent said.

"As fair as this is, I have no need to call you anything, I simply demand that you stop referring to me as the superior sex man."

"What? It's a title most guys would kill for, isn't that right Reno?" Max shouted.

"I wouldn't mind it." Reno replied for another room.

"See?" Max said pointing in the general direction of Reno's voice.

Xamnas stooped down until he was eye level with her and glared. "I don't care if He wouldn't mind it, just stop calling me that."

Max was unafraid of his threat. "Ok, as you command your highness." She turned back to her cards.

Satisfied, Xemnas walked away. Luxord, Lilia, and Zack held in laughter. Until Xemnas was well out of ear shot.

"You called him your highness?" Luxord asked.

"Well I was toying with your worshipfulness, your honor, and your majesty, but you highness came out." Max said.

They all laughed some more then decided to call it a night. Max literally beat the pants off all the guys there, (Underwear not included) and collected her winnings, though she saw little use for guys clothes. She went to her room and looked at the clothes she rolled a few ideas around in her head.

"First thing, fix the cape." She grabbed her sewing kit and expertly stitched the tattered cape back together, about half an hour later, she admired her handy work, and it looked very nice. She folded it up and put them on her dresser, ready to give the guys their clothes back first thing in the morning, when she could find them.

Max looked at the clock, it was well past midnight, although she was coated in a fine layer of salt and sand she put off taking a shower until morning and crawled into bed.

She didn't even know she was asleep when reno woke her up.

"What?"

"Seriously, can I have my clothes back?" He asked.

She rubbed her eye and pointed at her dresser. "Sure go ahead I was just going to drop them off in the morning."

"Kay thanks." And with that he was gone.

Max went back to sleep.


End file.
